BubbleWisp
This page belongs to Jinxy. Coding by Ray. Please don't take anything! Thank you <3 : Awesome Bubble art by Pumpkin!!! | demi-girl | she/they | sailor/witch | 14 | : : Appearance BubbleWisp is a short little hybrid with a tiny build that resembles a MudWing, and dark brown scales like roasted hazelnuts. Her underbelly is a nice tan, and shiny blue Aquatic marks shine across her cheeks, beneath her eyes, down her neck, and across her rather short tail. Her whole body is rather stubby, and squishable, and her eyes are a pale, pale blue, and her wing membrane is a light jade! She wears a white and navy blue collar, and shirt, and an oversized blue witch hat tops her head. Usually strands of delicate silver bells hang around her neck, and earrings in the shape of tiny anchors gently clasp onto her large wolf-like ears. : : Personality BubbleWisp, perhaps, could be described as an overly cheery ray of sunshine. She is bouncy, talkative, and super excitable. She always has tons of energy, and usually passes the time running around, playing with her kitties, folding origami, or doing talonstands. She has a big heart, and loves seeing her family and friends happy, but she is also kind of absent minded and can get on other's nerves sometimes. XP. She is adventurous, and loves trying new things, and going new places. She can be a worry wart when it comes to seeing her family, friends, or pets in danger. She is also a major procrastinator, especially in school, but so far she has managed to do ok in it! Bubbles may be super fun and cheery, but she's also insanely shy, and will literally run away from dragonet's her age. Adults are better, most of the time, but most dragons make her really really nervous. Even if they're nice. Bubbles is really hard on herself, and is kind of a perfectionist, she wants to be perfect and never let anyone down, but by doing this she always stumbles. She gets back up though! : : Background Hatched to a nice SeaWing-MudWing couple near the Diamond Spray Delta, homeschooled all of her life; dad's adopted so she's never met her real grandparents on his side. Neighbors were always really mean to her and her family so they moved to her mom's old home in the Sea Kingdom of the coast of Pyrrhia's "tail". LOVES it there, plays in the ocean every chance she gets. Got super lonely though, and missed her old friends but was too shy to make new ones, so her mom keeps trying to make her meet other dragonets. Acts dumb around kids her age, oof. Finally to her parent's excitement got invited to a party near her home, and was super happy. But when she got there everybody stared at her and said she wasn't invited and shoved her out the door. Bubbles started crying and ran down to the beach, where an older SeaWing lady met her; she asked her if she was ok, and Bubbles told her she didn't fit in, and would never fit in. The SeaWing gave her a shimmery blue sapphire then walked off into the mist. Later Wisp discovered she could do some magic, and turned out the nice SeaWing was a witch. So she becomes a witch and tries to learn spells and stuff, XP, she already has a bunch of cats. : : Trivia * Christian * Crazy cat girl / ADORES kitties * Wants to learn to draw, but stinks at it XP * Loves furries * Good swimmer * <3 music * DC comic nerd * Wants to venture to Pantala one day * Dorky and shy little girl * Immature but tries to help everybody * Clumsy * Good at gymnastics * Aquatic marks only glow in the dark, and can't be voluntarily lit up : : Relationships Kona: Bubbles absolutely adores her mom, and thinks of her as an amazing role-model! She knows she puts up with her weirdness and always supports her no matter what. She loves folding origami and going on late night swims with her and thinks her cooking is the bomb! Conglomerate: Wispy is not as close to her dad as she is with her mom, but she loves him nevertheless; they both are rock obsessed, and she enjoys splashing through mud puddles or light saber dueling him! She also ADORES his art and wishes he'd passed that skill onto her XP. Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonsonas Category:SeaWings Category:MudWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Non-Binary Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Explorer)